Unknown Universal Time Rift
by GoldenWright
Summary: A new time rift has appeared within Conton city, though it's readings is different compared to past time rifts. Supreme Kai of Time has asked a team of three to investigate the new time anomaly that appeared in Conton City. (M Rating for cursing and for possible content)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another Fanfic that I will start and will leave it alone until months later when I have an idea of how to advance the plot of the story. This will be another Time Patroller entering to another Universe different to their own, that Universe being the RWBY one. While I do have another Fanfic with the same crossover idea, I'm just having three of my six Time Patrollers enter this time around, which will be a full female group. I'll probably make an all-male one at some point, but that's future me to deal with.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 nor the RWBY series. They belong to there rightful owners.**

**Without further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

"Time Nest, this is Femme Patrol 5. We're on approach to the source of the time rift. How is the signal coming from your end?"

We come to a Time Patrol time machine traveling through a portal leading to a source of a time rift that opened up recently in Conton city. Having appeared so suddenly and somehow arising under the radar of the Time Nest prompted them to have team investigate them the meaning of the time rift appearing.

"Femme Patrol 5, this is Time Nest. Everything looks clear on our end. We would say "Safe travels," but the readings of this time rift is different from the others that popped up before. Keep us posted for any difference this rift has from others. Over."

"Wilco."

The female Time Patroller releases her finger on the button on her Visor Scouter. The female's name is Conuco, her race being that of Earthlings and is one of the three travelings of the three in the time machine. She is wearing the Elite Time Patroller jacket that has the Capsule Corps. On her left sleeve. The jacket is entirely white, cape being blue and black undershirt. Next, she is also wearing some time rift replicated "Trunks' CC Clothes" pants and boots, then topping it with Tagoma's Scouter. She has a pale complexion with a ponytail and bangs on the front part of her hair with two blue marks on both of her cheeks, which finally ends with her blue eyes.

"I don't see why I have to go along for this mission. Why couldn't someone else go in my place so I can get some well-needed sleep?" Conuco is asking her group while stretching her arms in the air.

"Oh c' mon, don't be like that! You always love going on missions, especially when you want to try out new moves you got from time patrol missions."

A new voice pipes up to voice their opinion to there teammates indifference to coming on for the mission. This new voice is a female Majin having the name of Sesa. She has an ice white complexion, including her "hair." She donned a Dyno Woo-gi top, Buu-gi Gravity bottom and boots with having a Light Heart Suit gloves, the color scheme is mostly black with white with the occasional grey except for the scarf on the Dyno Woo-gi top, with the color being a light blue. She has a mouth the resembles that of a "cute cat motif," pink eyes and some messy chignon hairstyle with two large pieces of her front "hair" curving out, one going left and the other going right.

"While that is true, I can always go into the training area and try out moves out on a Dummy Trunks." Conuco bantering on with Sesa.

"Or you want to spend more time with Soya. Don't have to keep that part a secret, Coco."

The last member of these three female team voices possible reasoning why Conuco wanted to stay at Conton City, who is also piloting the time machine. This voice is belonging to a female Saiyan named Okara. She has equipped a full outfit of Zangya's Clothes except for having Super 17's gloves and has the Grand's Priest's Ring as her accessory. She has a tanned complexion with brown, straight hair that the front part of her hair splits into two large parts with that go past her chin, while the back part goes down and curls up after passing her shoulders. She has a small scar on her left cheek and has brown eyes.

"S-shut it, Oka! How about you and your crush on Daiko!?" Conuco is blushing out of embarrassment, then trying to make her teammate blush as well.

"At least I accepted that I have a crush on him, unlike you who is blushing up a storm about it." Okara is seemingly unaffected to Conuco's counterattack. Okara goes back to focusing on piloting the time machine.

"Y-you! Fuck you god damn it!" Conuco face turning red from the embarrassment.

"Aww, our poor Coco getting embarrassed." Sesa continues to rib on Conuco

"Shut it, Sesa!" Conuco yells at Sesa.

"Alright, everyone calm down back there. Need to focus on controlling the time machine through this rift." Okara is having her teammates quiet down.

"...Whatever." Conuco crossing her arms and looking out the clear dome of the time machine.

The time machine continues sailing smoothly through the rift stream.

"Conuco, can you update Time Nest that everything is clean on our end?" xOkara asking Conuco to give a status report of there travels.

"...Got it." Conuco setting aside her pouting to giving out a report to Time Nest. She brings her finger onto the button that turns on the radio on her scouter.

"Time Nest, this is Femme Patrol 5. Everything is smooth sailing on our end. Anything popping up on your side?" Conuco reporting to Time Nest.

"Femme Patrol 5 this is Time Nest. Everything is clear on our end. See anything unusual in the rift stream?" Time Nest is asking for more details.

"Besides that me Teammates being more ribbing than usual, nothing out of the ordinary right now," Conuco relaying nothing of interest to report, though she says her bit about her teammates.

"Copy all, keep us pos- wait...what is this?" Time Nest sounded confused about something.

"Time Nest? Has something popped up on your end?" Conuco confused on what Time Nest is seeing.

"...It seems like the rift energy is rising at an alarming rate. I'm initiating a pullback protocol to get you girls out of there." Time Nest is setting up the pullback protocol to get the Patrol out of a potentially dangerous situation.

"How is this any different from the Expert rifts? They came from the rift energy rising like that." Conuco asking about the danger of the rift they are going through.

"You don't understand! The energy in the rift is destabilizing at a too fast of a rate for you to stay! I'm ac-...pull ba-...pr-"

"Time Nest? Time Nest you're breaking up….Time Nest come in! What the hell is going-"

Before Conuco can finish her sentence, the rift has procured what seems to be a thundercloud made up of the destabilized rift energy which started to release beams out in different directions at different times.

"Shit! I'm gonna try to steer clear from the sto-"

Before Okara can finish her promise, a beam has struck the time machine which led the time machine to it becoming overloaded, which in turn short circuits the entire device.

"Damn it! That damn storm hit us! Sesa! Try and get the time machine up before we desync with the rift and fall into a different timeline!"

"I can't! Everything is fried!"

"Mayday Mayday! This is Femme Patrol 5! We are stuck dead in a rift stream! That pullback sounds good right now!"

"..."

"Time Nest! This is no joke! Pull us out of here now!"

"..."

"Damn it, Supreme Kai of Time! GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"..."

"CHRONO I WILL VAPORIZE YOU IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF THIS RI-"

The time machine vanishes most likely has desynced with the time rift.

* * *

**Universe: Unknown universe label, RWBY, Kingdom: Vale, Emerald Forest, Nighttime**

We come to the calm and quiet area that has which has the labeled given as "Emerald Forest." Big, green trees as the far eye can see, wildlife abundance with the occasional Grimm skulking around for prey to catch if anything an unsuspecting human to feast. Though the peace has shattered as a flash appears as the time machine that desynced with the rift streams falls and crashes into the grassy ground digging itself into it in the process.

The time machine is, more or less, a wreck. A significant burn mark is the only remnant of the rogue beam of rift energy striking the time machine, which led to the events that transpired. Only moments after the crashing of the time machine, the lid of the machine started to open. Though is more so pried open from the inside as hands are pulling the top open of the time machine. After some time, the figure finally opened up the time machine — the character responsible being Okara.

"...Ok...we're finally out." Okara seemingly out of breath from prying the time machine open.

After Okara taking a breather, she jumped down from now the grounded time machine. As she touched the ground, she took a good look around the area.

"...Geez, this puts that Namek Area in Conton to shame with how much greenery is around here." Taking note of how much trees that span the entire forest.

"Fuuuck….this hurts." Conuco slowly emerging from the time machine, rubbing her face to try and wake up from the rough landing.

Conuco then presses a button on her scouter, which turns on her scouter to take a look around her new surroundings. She spots Okara already up and jumps down to join her.

"Hey, Oka, where the hell are we?" Conuco asking the location on where they have been stranded.

"Can't tell. All I know that we are in a forest." Okara answering Conuco's question.

"Well, are we still in our universe at least?

"Maybe. Earth does have large forests like this one."

"Owwwww…"

Conuco and Okara look over to the now stirring awake Sesa. She slowly emerges from the time machine, both her hands on her head to contain her headache from the crash landing.

"Am I dying? Feels like I'm dying."

"You're not dying Sesa."

Sesa slowly looks over to the voice who says her name, to see her teammates Okara and Conuco.

"Oh, hey, guys." Sesa still using one of her hand on her head while using the other wave at her teammates. Though that's the only thing she did to acknowledge them, as she's still in the time machine cradling her head in her hands.

"Are you ok, Sesa? Usually, you can spring back pretty quickly." Conuco concerned for Sesa's well bring.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Though it's because you're concerned about me, Coco." Sesa is smiling at Conuco for her concern.

"Look, I may be an asshole sometimes, but you guys are essentially family to me. Fighting side by side for however long will do that to anyone." Conuco crossing her arms at Sesa's response.

"You need help getting down from there?

"Nah, I can get down. Just let me rest up for a bit, head still spinnin' a bit." Sesa then sits back on her chair in the time machine.

"Alright Sesa, rest up a bit. We'll keep watch until you are fit to join us. When you do leave the time machine, can you put the time machine into capsule form?" Okara letting Sesa have her rest.

"You got it, boss." Sesa raising a thumb then brings it down to continue her rest.

As Okara has said, Conuco and her watches the tree line for any potential threats that might come their way. Most of the time it's quiet with the background noise of the nocturnal birds flying by or crickets calling out into the night. The occasional bush rustles only to show an animal from the wildlife that made there home in this forest the two female Time Patrollers are in.

"Thank god, it's nighttime, or we might of be in trouble." Conuco keeps her vigil watch over the now resting Sesa and grounded time machine.

"You're right. Though it's too quiet as of now, at least the occasional sounds are just the wildlife that is in this forest." Okara keeps on her watch with Conuco.

"Yeah this being a forest, it's no shock that there's a bunch of wildlife in he-" Conuco tenses us.

"Coco? You alright?" Okara asking Conuco.

"...No, I feel something with Ki nearby. It has higher than average Ki compared to the Earthlings on our Earth." Conuco then swiveling her head back and forth to see where the source of Ki is coming from.

"What the?... Yeah, I feel it too." Conuco getting the same feeling like Conuco.

Conuco then turns on her scouter and starts surveying the treeline. The scouter is directing toward the direction of the source of a Ki source, only to find a crow perched on a branch.

"...A...crow?" Conuco seemingly confused, tilting her head that a crow has such a high Ki signature for a bird.

Conuco squinting her eyes at the crow, only it to caw at them and fly away

"What the!? Hey!" Conuco seemingly going to follow the crow, only to have Okara stop her.

"Conuco, leave it alone." Okara grabbing the cape of Conuco's jacket.

"That fucking bird is suspicious as hell! We can't just let it go like that!" Conuco trying to away from Okara's grip, but to no avail.

"Conuco, stand down. We still have to keep watching over Sesa and the time machine."

"...Fine." Conuco stops resisting, for Okara to let go of her cape.

"Thank you." Okara returning on her night watch of the treeline, while Conuco returns to watch over as well.

Though from far away, the same crow that appeared near the Time Patrollers was looking at them before flying off again.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Clockwork room, some minutes ago**

Ozpin was always a curious man. Curious as to how the world works, ticks, and how its inhabitants go about their daily lives. As Headmaster, he's curious if those with potential can bring it out to rise to become Hunters or Huntresses or let it squander for nothing. While he was looking through the list upon lists of applications and transcripts, a flash appeared behind him making him take his eyes away from his monitor to see what the origin was. His thinking the source was coming from the Emerald Forest. While he was still looking out the window that overlooks the forest, he gets a ring from his Scroll which he picked up.

"Ozpin, did you see that flash?" A gruff voice was coming from the other end the Scroll.

"Yes, I did. Brief, but bright enough to catch my attention. Qrow, can you investigate where the origin of that flash came from?" Ozpin now has given' a name to the gruff voice.

"Yeah, I got it." Qrow then hangs up the call.

Ozpin puts back his Scroll into his pocket then decides to take a break from looking at the applications applied for his academy. He stands up from his office chair and then stands in front of the glass window to look at the forest below. He's now curious of what caused that flash of light. Hunters training in the woods? Dust exploding? Maybe some flashlight being charged too much with Lighting Dust? He puts his hands behind his back has his mind keeps procuring potential ideas.

"...Hmm, need to ponder over this with some coffee." Ozpin was about to pick up his favored mug before his Scroll begun to ring, which he picked up though begrudgingly since he was denied of his coffee.

"Yes?"

"Looks like I found the source of that flash. Came across a machine of sorts with two females guarding it. From what they said, there might be three with the one missing in the actual machine." Qrow relaying info to Ozpin.

"Find anything else?" Ozpin trying to get more info from his usual informant.

"Couldn't. After perching up nearby, one of the two females seemingly sensed my presence." Qrow can't give any more info to Ozpin.

"'Sensed,"? What do you mean?"

"It's like they can sense our Aura's. After she got the feel of my presence, she turned on what seems to be a Visor, and she got a bead on me. She looked confused, so I took that time to get out of there."

"...Hmm." Ozpin only response was a hum of curiosity.

"Any ideas on how to go along with this?" Qrow asking Ozpin.

"...Alright. I'm giving you another mission, which is to keep tabs on them. Of course, don't forget about "her," but with them an unknown variable, we cannot leave them alone, not under surveillance." Ozpin giving another mission to the gruff Huntsman.

"Got it, Oz." Qrow hangs us.

Ozpin pockets his Scroll then returns to his desk, though he brings up another screen on his office, this screen has camera feeds that are scattered all over the Emerald Forest. He was able to fullscreen the camera feed that's pointed at the machine and the two females that are guarding it like how Qrow has described it.

"...Hopefully, that have good intentions." He leaves the camera feed on as he goes back into reviewing all of the applications that have been submitted, coming across legit ones while finding an obviously faked one as he examined it. Before he can think of what to do with the forged application, he seemingly forgot something.

"...I need more coffee for tonight." He stands up and grabs his favored mug to get some more of his usual coffee.

* * *

**And that about wraps it up for the first chapter. I want to thank you for reading this fanfic. If you got any suggestions or critiques about this story, let me know either in Review or PM's.**

**Until next time, farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shit shit shit, this is way too long of an update. Please excuse my curtness.**

**Ahem, here is a new chapter of the Unknown Universal Rift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 nor RWBY properties, they belong to their respectful people.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Oi! Sesa! Get up!"

We come back to our heroes trying to get one of their teammates, who is currently sleeping, to get out of the totaled time machine though it seems ineffective as their teammate keeps on snoozing.

"Sesa! Get up! We have to go!" Conuco is shaking the still asleep Sesa.

"...Mwah, couple of minutes." Sesa is then unconsciously swatting away Conuco's hand.

Conuco seemingly fed up with reasonably coaxing Sesa, then winds of a slap to hopefully wake up Sesa. Okara grabs Conuco's wrist before she could launch the slap.

"What are you doing!?" Conuco is looking back at Okara.

"Look, we don't have to slap her to get her up. Just let me do it, and you watch the area." Okara is stopping Conuco from slapping Sesa.

"...Fine." Conuco gets her hand back and steps off the time machine to let Okara do her anti-sleep methods while she keeps watching the tree line

Okara grabs her little pack she carries all her items with and pulls out a fresh, unopened chocolate bar. She unwrapped at least half of the bar and crouched in front of the snoozing Sesa and put the chocolate bar under her nose.

"C' mon Sesa, we have to get going. I have the usual chocolate you usually get at the shop." Okara tempting Sesa out of her sleep with some sweets.

Sesa took a couple of sniffs of the chocolate, though she wasn't entirely out of her sleeping stupor. So Okara decided just to put the chocolate in Sesa's mouth, and Sesa took a bite out of it. That time she's arousing from her sleep. Sesa is taking a few munches of the chocolate before Sesa reaches for the chocolate bar which Okara let her have.

"Yep...The chocolate is the usual stuff back in Conton." Sesa at this point was fully upright, though her eyes still closed as she's still waking up. She took another bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Ok, so what was going on to wake me up? Must be important to wake me up like this?" Sesa is asking Okara as she was the source of her interrupted nap in the time machine.

"Coco says that we're compromised. A crow that has unusual amounts of Ki was overlooking us not that long ago. It understood that we saw it and took off." Okara is giving Sesa the rundown about what happened.

"Finally you're awake. You're worse than me sometimes, I swear." Conuco finally noticing an awaken Sesa.

"Yeah, that blast in the rift did something to me to make me tired. But now I feel much better." Sesa is giving a thumbs up to both Conuco and Okara.

"Good, because we should get moving before something else finds us. Put the time machine in capsule form and rejoin us after your done." Okara is asking Sesa to take care of the time machine.

"Got it, boss!" Sesa mock saluting to Okara.

"Good. Coco, you're with me." Okara is nodding to Conuco, which she nods back.

Both Conuco and Okara jump off the time machine to let Sesa capsulize the time machine. Sesa pulls out a key then slots it into a keyhole that opens up a panel. After inputting a specific combination of buttons, a screen appears counting down from 5 seconds, which gave Sesa time to jump out of the time machine. After touching the ground, the time machine puffs into smoke, then clears to have the standard Capsule Corps. Capsule containing the time machine. Sesa pockets the capsule.

"Alright guys, the first step is to get out of this forest to find any civilization. Need to collect info on where we are and go from there. Team, let's head out." Okara is giving out a plan to recon on where they are.

"Right." Sesa and Conuco are nodding to Okara's plan.

"Conuco, can you take to the skies and see if there's any civilization nearby?" Okara is asking Conuco to take up some aerial recon.

"Got it." Conuco takes to the sky to survey any semblance of cities near there location.

"Well, I see something nearby...Looks like a mansion." Conuco relaying info to Okara.

"What? Like Mr. Satan's mansion?"

"No, just a massive building far away from here. Bigger than Mr. Satan's mansion in that rift. You honestly have to see it for yourself."

Okara and Sesa look at each other, then shrugged. They both took to the skies to rejoin Conuco, where both Okara and Sesa lay eyes at the large building.

"...Wow, that's a big building." Okara is confirming what Conuco is seeing.

"...Should we go over there?" Sesa is asking to investigate the building.

"While I would say no to that notion, we'll have to for any information about this world."

"We could always Solar Flare our way out if we encounter danger."

"Or fight them."

"No."

Conuco and Sesa look at Okara at her blurting out.

"We do not know the power the inhabitants of this world possess. We have to be cautious about picking fights here." Okara is crossing her arms, putting caution upfront.

"That's fair...I want to get home alive." Sesa is pouting from being far away from home.

Conuco lightly punches Sesa in the shoulder.

"We all do Sesa. For now, put up a smile and let's find a way out of this place." Conuco is trying to pep up Sesa.

Sesa smiles back to her usual self.

"Alright team, we got a building to investigate. Conuco, take up rear and look out for threats from behind us. Sesa, back up Conuco on the Lookout. Let's head out."

With their roles assigned, all three of them took flight toward the vast building, Beacon Academy.

* * *

**Ozpin's Clockwork Office**

"**UNKNOWN ENTITY ENTERING BEACON AIRSPACE"**

Ozpin has pulled away from the forged application yet again after he grabbed a fresh cup of coffee, which he hasn't taken a sip out from it, so being slightly more agitated than he usually is he looks toward his array of camera feeds to see what camera has been triggered. As he watched, he sees three of the unknown entities...flying?

"...Hmm, possible Flight semblance? Though all three of them possess the ability of Flight. Then again, it's possible since it could be a coincidence that all three of them unlocked the same Semblance together."

As Ozpin thought of ways three different entities possess the same type of Semblance, another camera has been triggered this time was one of the cameras that were installed on the outside walls of the Academy.

"Looks like I may have some company. Wonder if I can get there help." Ozpin stepped away from his office desk and headed to the elevator across the room. He pulled out his Scroll and made a group call to Qrow and other contacts, which has the contact name of "Glynda Goodwitch."

"Qrow, can you come to the Academy? The three entities you found are headed here."

"Wait, "three entities,"? Ozpin, what's going on?" A female voice pipes up from the group call, most likely the third contact "Glynda Goodwitch."

"There was a disturbance near the Academy, specifically a bright flash at the Emerald Forest. Oz has me check it out and found three people and a machine they were guarding. All I know that they are female since after perching up nearby, one of them got my presence."

"Wait, they sensed you? Unless they were actively looking for you, you shouldn't have been spotted." Glynda sounding disbelief about Qrow getting caught.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but they did find me out. Thankfully the three females looked confused, I used that to fly off."

"Now those three are heading to Beacon. Is it possible for all two of you to meet me here? I want to test their motives for being here." Ozpin is asking both Glynda and Qrow to help meet the three unknown entities. Ozpin enters the elevator, heading down to the ground level of Beacon.

"I'm heading over as I speak. Though how these guys are flying, I'll be late for the party. Call you when I get there." Qrow exits the call.

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Got the Bullhead heading down to Vale to turn around. We'll see you there." Glynda too exits the group call.

The elevator opens up for Ozpin to walk out. He heads to the front doors of the Academy.

"Let us see what resolve they have." Ozpin pocketed his Scroll and continued his walk to the front entrance to greet his arriving guests.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

The Time Patrollers fly across the sky with blue and pink energy streaks marking the clear, starry night sky; the stripes having beeline to the Academy. Team Femme Fatale is coming up to the vast building. The overall area this building covers is massive, to say the least. Paths carved out from stone, light posts lit up the ways and the grassy areas around it, with one center part that the paths converge into, with a small body of water surrounding it with pillars and arches making up a circular formation from it, with banners that have the color of velvet red with two broadhead axes making an X-cross shape with two olive branches surrounding the axes.

The team of Time Patrollers started to descent to eventually touch down in the circular formation of pillars and arches.

"Geez, looks like something Mr. Satan would pay money to make." Conuco is saying her piece about the construction of the building and the area around it.

"I think he did something similar with construction in his name for "fighting" Majin Buu, though it was destroyed with the Z-Fighters fighting to defend Vegeta's little brother." Okara is comparing that building for Mr. Satan in the past.

"...Wait, Vegeta has a brother?"

"You know! Tarble! He had a wife name Gure." Sesa is trying to jog Conuco's memory of Vegeta's little brother.

"...Oh yeah! That guy. I wonder how he's doing. Hopefully, he's living peacefully without being tracked down." Conuco is finally remembering Tarble.

"Don't know. Haven't heard of Tarble since that incident. Hopefully, it wasn't a one-time thing." Okara is seemingly disappointed about Tarble being a one time visit.

As the three talked about the Tarble incident, Conuco's scouter picked up a Ki signature coming up to the team. Conuco promptly reacted.

"Guys, something is coming up to us. Something with a good amount of Ki." Conuco following the Ki signature the scouter is reading from.

Okara and Sesa follow Conuco's gaze, up to a man with gray hair, wearing a pair of glasses, slacks and dress shoes for his bottoms with a black overcoat that has a blue-gray accent of the lapel of the coat, with a black undercoat that is fully buttoned up and finishing with a green turtle neck with a cross-like pin on the neck part of the sweater. He comes equipped with a cane in his right hand and a cup in his left.

"You three seem to have a fine conversation on what seems to be on someone else's property." The mysterious man says to the team of Time Patrollers.

"We did get caught up with that conversation. We are sorry if we are stepping onto your property. We are a loss at the moment." Okara is giving a reason to why they are now on this man's property.

The man takes a sip from his mug.

"From what I remember, only two ways are entering here: Through the forest that surrounds this area, or from the city in which you have to take a Bullhead to reach here. Since the last Bullhead left hours ago so you must have come from the forest." The man starts swirling the contents of the mug.

"What if we have flown here?" Conuco is giving another reason.

"Nonetheless, may I ask why you are here?" The man is asking why the team is here on Beacon Academy grounds.

"As my friend said, we are lost. We are looking for help." Sesa is restating the original purpose.

As Sesa finished her sentence, a flying contraption can be heard behind the team, which has Conuco and Sesa to turn around while Okara kept her gaze on the man. The contraption landed near the edge of the cliff and the back door open to let off a woman. The woman has blond hair with a curvature figure to say the least, with a black corset that also acted as the bottom part of her dress, white button-up dress shirt that shows a fair about of cleavage that clips around her neck, with black leggings, dress shoe heels and cape that looks to be torn all around but is mostly a fashion design, that has a black outer coloring with a royal purple inner. She has a riding crop strapped to her right hip.

As the woman converges with the group, something flies above the group landing on top the arches of the central plaza. The object was a crow, seemingly the same one that spooked the team from the reaction Conuco has.

"It's that same fucking bird!" Conuco then faces the bird, which leaves Sesa to keeping her eye on the new female striding over to the group.

The bird caws at the girl jump behind the pillar supporting the arc, then what emerges a new male with a broadsword on the back of his hip. He has a 5 O'Clock shadow beard, messy black hair with gray accents, a white and grey dress shirt that the greys stay closer to the chest area and sleeves and white takes over the rest, with pockets with black covers to finish off his top part of his apparel. He then has black slacks and black dress shoes with a little cross for his necklace, though it's hanging on it's left, making it tilted than the usual upright position you'll usually see.

As it stands, the team is now surrounded by three new newcomers. Okara has eyes on the old man, and Sesa and Conuco have the other female and male in their line of sight respectfully.

"...Shit, we're surrounded." Sesa is stating the situation.

"I think we know that we're surrounded." Conuco is taking up a tense stance while keeping her eye on the gruff looking man.

"May I ask who these two are?" Okara is asking to the supposed head honcho of the three.

"These two are my associates. Had them come after seeing 3 flying entities flying to this building. Hopefully, you don't mind." The man takes another sip of his mug.

"Usually, I don't mind. But being surrounded like this, that I do mind." Okara is saying her piece.

"Well that I am sorry ma'am. It wasn't really supposed to be like this." The man then starts scratching his cheek with his left pointing finger, as to look sheepish.

The gruff-looking man and blond female then look over to the gray-haired man.

"...You didn't want us to pressure them?" The Gruff man is asking the gray-haired man.

"No, I just wanted to ask who they were and what intentions they have been here." The gray hair man is responding to the question.

"...That seems like a question you pressure someone to ask." The blond hair female says.

"That may be true, it's how you say and structure it will lead to a more genuine answer."

"We know that it's just we don't know who these three are. Why should we believe what these unknowns will say?" The Blond is trying to retort the Gray is sayings.

"You know who you're talking to right?" The Gruff says to the Blond, with an eyebrow raised.

"I know who I'm talking to, I'm just saying they could easily lie about who they are!" The Blond is responding to Gruff's answer.

"If we pressure them, then we'll get an even more fake answer. Then a seed of contempt could be possibly planted against us, and with these three unknows being unknown, it can be problematic." Gray is laying out his reasoning.

"Wait wait wait, us being surrounded like this is unintentional? And you just want us- Wait who the hell are you?" Conuco confused about Gray's intentions.

"Oh, since have you asked my name is Ozpin. I am sorry for the confusion." Gray, who has been named Ozpin bows slightly. "My two associates are Glynda Goodwitch, the woman with Qrow Branwen the one who was the crow you saw before and us."

The newly named woman Glynda looks over to the Gruff that is now Qrow to get some sort answer to Ozpin's behavior, only to get a shrug as an answer.

The Time Patrollers are still slightly unnerved about nonchalantly Ozpin says his name.

"If I may ask, what is all three of your names?" Ozpin takes a sip from his cup

The Time Patrollers look amongst each other if they should say their names. All three shrug at the question, so Okara goes first.

"My name is Okara."

"My name is Conuco." Conuco goes second.

"I'm Sesa." Sesa goes last.

"May I ask why you are on Beacon Academy grounds?" Ozpin asks the next question.

"...This place is an academy?" Sesa is now looking around the premise that they aren't in danger.

"Yes, it is, Sesa is it?" Ozpin nodding over to the white Majin.

"Yeppers." Sesa giving a thumbs up

Now that everyone is conversing and the tension has been lifted, Qrow and Glynda walk over to Ozpin's side.

"Before we answer your question Ozpin, I have something to ask first: Do you guys believe in time travel? Or some theory of time travel?" Okara is asking a question to Ozpin and his group.

Qrow and Glynda are slightly taken aback about the question of time travel. Even within the circle of Ozpin's group, they only read about the topic of time travel in books of fiction. Ozpin, though, doesn't show any reaction instead just answers the question.

"While we do know the topic of time travel, we only know of it in the realm of fiction. Besides, messing with time travel can only lead to possible ruin."

"Well, that's a good answer Ozpin, because three of our jobs are to correct any time anomalies." Okara is agreeing with Ozpin's position of time travel.

Though Okara's agreement to Ozpin's answer did get a reaction out of the usual stoic nature, he is known for, though if only slightly widened eyes of surprise.

"...Fixing time anomalies?" Ozpin is asking the meaning of her words.

"The three of us Ozpin, are known as Time Patrollers. People have chosen to help overlook the timeline and correct any deviation that may occur. We fight against a group that is known as "Timebreakers," people who purposely disrupt the flow of the timeline to gain beneficial attributes of power through dark magic and allies from different times of the timeline."

Ozpin's group looks at each other at the info bomb of such a group, though Qrow and Glynda as Ozpin once again only shows off his eyes widening in surprise.

"Wait, so you three have been fighting to keep our timeline intact?" Qrow is taking out his flask to trying to not be sober for the topic they are on.

"No, actually. We fight for our own timeline...then again this can be a different timeline that we are on the same world that evolved differently, but I won't get into that rabbit hole. We had a time rift open in our city, which is a somewhat common occurrence which usually involves one of our past enemies being the primary focus. Though the time rift that led us here on your world had reading unusual enough to warrant an investigation. We three were chosen to investigate, and that leads us arriving in the forest near here, investigate why we are here and then having this conversation." Okara is explaining the groups' situation to Ozpin's group.

Ozpin's group were floored even more about the information being provided by the Time Patrollers. Splintering timelines? Time rifts of different scenarios? The possibility of this world is a different outcome of time and history? The thought of such an idea of fiction possibly is a reality. Though Qrow wasn't convinced about all they speak, the Time Patrollers say.

"Why should we believe you? All of this can be just some shit you're spewing out to cover your ass." Qrow's speech is slightly slurred, as linked from his flask being open and in the process of taking another drink from it.

Okara looks over to Sesa, as she has the only evidence to show that they are speaking the truth of their occupation. Though the whole group is nervous about showing the totaled remains of their time machine to a world where time travel is only in the realm of fiction and theorized instead of practiced and used.

"We do have one thing to show that we are telling the truth. But, we are nervous about showing such item to the world that time travel doesn't exist." Sesa scratching her head out of nervousness.

"What item are you afraid to show to us?" Ozpin is asking the Time Patroller, slightly tilting his head.

The Time Patrollers looks at each other, then nodding in unison in agreement.

"Is there a place we can show it in secrecy?" Okara asking a request of Ozpin

"May I ask what item are you going to show us that requires an area of seclusion?" Ozpin is asking a question back.

"Because we're going to show what brought us here in the first place."

Ozpin having heard this response closes his eyes as of to think. Glynda and Qrow look to each other as to ask: How Ozpin will respond? Even if they both are associates of Ozpin, he is a man of secrets and mystery. No one can really predict how he'll react to situations.

"...We do have one spot that is secret to the open. Please, if you follow me." Ozpin turns around and starts to walk past Glynda and Qrow, which the tow then look as Ozpin walks toward the entrance of the Academy.

"Wait, where are you taking us?"

Ozpin looks back to the three and his two associates, the latter being astounded at Ozpin accepting the request of three strangers of time traveling origins.

"... We're going underground." Ozpin's only response.

He then faces forward and starts walking again. Glynda and Qrow then start walking with him. The three Time Patrollers looks at each other, then follows Ozpin's group into the Academy.

* * *

**The underground area of Beacon Academy, Beacon Vault**

The ding of an elevator echoes through the dimly lit halls of Beacon Vault, an area hidden from the public eye and only shown to the inner circle of Ozpin's group. An elevator door open to reveal the large group consisting of Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Okara, Sesa, and Conuco. They step into a corridor that's lit in a hue of emerald green, green fire-lit torches line the walls as marble flooring, and walls line the halls that splinter off in perpendicular corridors similar the group has entered. Time Patrollers are amazed as such construction being held out of the public's reach, while Ozpin and his associates are unfazed as they have seen the same scene over and over again.

"This will be the place where you'll show your evidence." Ozpin walks as the others follow, turning left to one of the perpendicular corridors that connect with the hallway to the elevator.

The group then enters an open room, high as you can see and a glass dome capping the room. The area is lit in a green hue, a brightness that shines lighting up the room.

"Here we are. Show us the item that led you to our world." Ozpin turns around with Glynda and Qrow doing the same, facing the Time Patrollers.

Okara looks over at Sesa and nods. Sesa gets the go-to show Ozpin and his group the evidence that'll show there origin. Sesa pulls out the capsule containing the time machine from her battle pouch.

"...What is that?" Glynda admittedly worried about what the Majin is holding in her hand.

"...You may want to step back." Sesa, with the capsule in hand, activates it with a thumb press on the capsule and tosses on the ground.

With an unknown item being thrown in there general direction, Qrow and Glynda decided to heed the Majin's word and backed up a considerable amount. Ozpin does back up, but not to the degree as Qrow and Glynda.

With one bounce of the capsule, a white cloud with an audible "POOF" sound erupts from the capsules location. After a few seconds, the haze clears revealing the wrecked time machine. At some point in the capsule the lid of the machine broke off, and it's now separate from the entity entirely.

"...May I ask what this is?" Ozpin is asking what the pile of metal that is on the floor.

"That Ozpin, is our time machine" Okara steps up and places a hand on the busted time machine, for it to have one of the fins to fall off. "...As you can see, it's in disrepair at the moment."

"So what, you can travel in time in this thing?" Qrow is inspecting the disrepair time machine.

"Yes, actually. Console in the time machine is where they can set the date and time to enter in the specific part of the timeline." Sesa is pointing to the inside of the machine that is now exposed to the dislodging of the lid.

"Hm, well I never have seen this contraption before. With the potential of time travel right in front of us, I can see why you were reluctant to show us." Ozpin now realizing the machine that can time travel is in front of them.

"Now that we've shown something that can do the impossible in your world, I need you to promise me to never speak of this to anyone. Time travel can erase entire timelines with one alteration. One choice can make another timeline that can be different from the current timeline."

"Also, we need something."

"And what is that something you need?"

"We need a place to stay until we can return to our time." Okara is asking a request from Ozpin.

"How long will you be staying here?" Ozpin is asking about the request.

Okara is looking onto Sesa, who just gave a shrug.

"You see how bashed the machine is. Plus not knowing materials that are compatible to make this hunk of junk to work, as long as we can if possible." Sesa not knowing the estimated time of repair.

"You have your answer, Ozpin. For however long you can give us." Okara is giving her answer to there predicament.

Ozpin closes his eyes to think, only briefly as he then looks at Okara.

"We do have a place you can take refuge until you can depart to your time...but on one condition." Ozpin has a proposition to Okara.

With a close eye look, Okara responds.

"What are you proposing Ozpin?" Okara crossing your arms

"The place I'm proposing you can stay is in one of our larger dorms we have on campus. Only that we can't let unauthorized people on campus after hours...unless they are the staff of Beacon Academy." Ozpin is making his proposal.

"...Please don't tell me we'll have to be teachers in your academy." Conuco is finally speaking in the conversation.

"Well that isn't the only way to become faculty of Beacon Academy, but if that is what you desire to be, then I'll allow it." Ozpin nods his head.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. hell no we aren't-" Conuco starts before Okara stops her and brings her aside.

"Coco, just think for a second."

"Think about what? Teaching some snotty nose brats? Thinking they are the shit because they are in an academy? Hell no I'm not going through that!" Conuco is stating her disdain of possibly teaching students.

While the Time Patrollers were having a debate about being faculty, Glynda pulls Ozpin away to speak about having unknowns around students.

"Ozpin, I'm usually tolerant of your decisions. But you are giving the option of three unknown people near the students!? What thought process made you think that we can let these people who we have never seen or heard of around students!?" Glynda understandably angered about three people being near students.

"Glynda, I know this looks bad but we need all the help we can get. They trust us by showing a time machine, then we should trust them teaching. They can teach the students skills of the "Time Patrollers."" Ozpin is giving Glynda his reasoning to having the Time Patrollers.

"That isn't a convincing Ozpin! All we know that machine is some scrap they put together and call it a time machine!" Glynda being more irritated at Ozpin.

"Don't know 'witch, that some metal I've never seen. Doesn't look like something Atlus would build." Qrow taking a sip out of his flask

"How would you know!?" Glynda is looking over to Qrow.

"You seem to forget that being a Hunter means I have to travel the world for missions. Being who I am, I can have my eye on a lot of things. That doesn't really look like anything I've seen. The parts, the metal, and the whole design of it never something anyone would make on this planet." Qrow is pointing at the busted machine. "Besides, this isn't the most outlandish thing Ozpin did."

"That doesn't matter! What do they have to teach to the students if we let them in our staff!?" Glynda is looking back at Ozpin again.

Opzin, now being put on the spot then rested his chin onto his finger and thumb, taking up a thinking stance. Only moments later closing his eyes and softly smiling,

"There is one true method of testing the untested." Ozpin answering Glynda's answer. Ozpin then turns to the Time Patrollers.

"What is your stance in this proposition?" Ozpin questions the Time Patrollers, which catches their attention.

The three then look at each other, still thinking of what to say.

"C' mon, it can't be all that bad. I mean we are the best of the best! We can help these people." Sesa is trying to reason with Conuco.

"Seriously? We do not know who they are, what their motives are, or if we should trust them in the first place! I don't understand why you both are so overly trusting to these guys!" Conuco's irritation is rising at the leisureliness her two teammates possess at the moment.

"I understand how you're feeling, but these three are our best shot at getting back to the Time Nest. Do you have any better ideas?" Okara is putting Conuco in the spotlight.

Conuco is opening her mouth to rebuttal, but nothing comes out. She does this a few more times then giving up, taking up her frowning stance with her looking away and crossing her arms.

"...Fine, we'll go with your ideas. But don't say I didn't say I warned about this," Conuco then reluctantly agreeing.

Okara and Sesa are turning to Ozpin while Conuco still in her pouting state to give a unanimous answer.

"We will take up on your offer."

Ozpin smiles at the answer.

"That is wonderful. But before we have you into our temp staff, you must go through our standard initiation."

After Ozpin says his piece, he raises his cane. Then does a double tap in the floor below him, the taps echoing throughout the Vault.

* * *

**Shit, that took too long. I am oh so sorry for this taking so long. Hopefully, it doesn't too short or felt rushed. Was trying to find a way to introduce the main three to the Beacon Staff. **

**I hope you like the new installment of this chapter. Any criticism is greatly appreciated. Until the next chapter, Farewell.**


End file.
